Adventures In Neopia
by Desbrina
Summary: Chapter 4 Up. What happens when Reno, Rude and Elena go missing? They find themselves in Neopia.
1. Where Are They?

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, nothing more.

Chapter One

Where are they?

No one had heard from Reno that day and Tseng was getting worried. He had sent Rude over at lunchtime to see where the Young Turk was but that was about five hours ago. Neither one had come back. About an hour ago Elena had been sent to find them but she too, never returned. Tseng rushed out when he realised Elena would not return, curious as to what had his friend's attentions. He didn't realise he'd left the TV on and it had a news report on. If he'd have been a few minutes later he would have realised there had been a crash near Reno's place and that traffic was at a stand still. Tseng got into his car and left, not realising that he was heading right into the pile up. It took forever to get past it but eventually he found himself and Reno's apartment. Tseng noticed something strange as he headed to Reno's door, it was partially open but no sound came from inside. He knocked on his door but got no answer. He drew his gun and went in but there was no sign of his fellow Turks.

Tseng headed back out and to his car and decided it was best to head back to HQ just in case he had missed them, but of course he never made it back. On the way there, there was another crash, this time involving Tseng. He lay in his car, gashes all over his body, bleeding to death. His car lay upside down on its roof. His last thoughts were of Reno, Rude and Elena.


	2. Waking

Chapter 2  
Waking

* * *

He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again, the white light blinding.

_Am I dead? _He thinks to himself.

"Ah, you're awake," he hears someone say. He decides to open his eyes again, slowly, this times he sees Reeve. "You've been unconscious for two days." Tseng starts to look worried. "Reno, Rude and Elena haven't been heard from science the accident." Tseng closes his eyes again.

**A New World**

The sun shone down upon the grass, and onto three asleep figures. They start to stir. A strange creature meets them.

"Hi, I'm Sarah the Zafara. Can I help you?" the creature asks.

"What's a Zafara?" the female asks.

"I'm a Zafara. Everyone round here knows about me. I help everyone in Neopia."

"Neopia?" The bald male asks.

"Neopia is this world. Do you not know anything?" Sarah asks.

"We're not from Neopia," The red headed male says.

"Not from Neopia, oh you must be from Kreludor," Sarah says.

"Where Kreludor?" The female asks.

"You're rally not from here are you?" Sarah asks. They all shake their head. "Kreludor is the moon of Neopia. What are your names?"

"I'm called Reno," the Red Head says. "This is Rude," he says, pointing to the bald man. "And this is Elena," he says pointing to the female.

"Funny names. If I were you I wouldn't hang about in the fields, you could get into trouble. Come with me to Neopia Central."

"Whats there?" Elena asks.

"Shops, the adoption centre or you could create your own Neopet. Best thing to do if you are staying for a while."


	3. Creation

Chapter 3

Creation

The four of them travel to Neopia Central. Sarah shows them round and finishes outside the Create A Pet.

Another thing you must know," Sarah says, turning to face them. "The money in this world is Neopoints. Every time you create a pet you get 50NP. You need neopoints to open a shop and to do shopping. The first time you create a pet you can each get a newbie pack, this contains food, books, magic and toys. Well I must be going now. I'll see you around." Sarah leave, Elena turns to Reno.

"Lets go make some pets," She says. They head inside and are shown the species of pets they can have.

"I fancy a Lupe," Reno says.

"What colour?" the assistant asks.

"Red," Reno replies.

"What gender?"  
"Male."

"What do you wish to call it?"

"Um."

"You can have a random name." Reno nods.

"Ryo?" Reno nods again.

"My turn," Elena says. "Ixi, green, female and a random name."

"How about Cutie?" the assistant asks.

"Sure," Elena says. The assistant turns to Rude. Rude thinks for a moment.

"Yurble, blue, male and a random name," Rude says at last.

"Yub?" Rude nods. The attendant gives them each an egg and a newbie kit. They go outside onto the grass and sit. They eggs hatch and three Neopets are born.


	4. Battle

Chapter 4  
Battle

"If we put our money together we can get a shop to get more money," Elena suggests.  
"Yeah, what's that make it then? 1000NP," Reno says.  
"Lets get a shop." They buy a shop for 150NP. They open their Newbie packs and give the books to their Neopets. They play with them for a while before putting the rest of the items in their shop.  
"I don't think we should be carrying this much money around with us. Maybe we should get a bank account and put some of it in there," Elena suggests again.

"They head for the bank and get 30NP for opening a bank account. They put 500NP in the bank and keep 380NP with them. They decide to have a look round at the other places and decide to go to the Lost Desert. On the way there Efia, a Kiko, challenges them. Reno and Ryo decide to fight him.

"Lupe Prowl," Reno calls. The Kiko attacks.  
"Defend," Reno calls and the Kiko attacks again.  
"Attack," Reno calls and the Kiko defends.  
"Lupe Prowl," Reno calls and the Kiko attacks.  
"Attack," Reno calls and the Kiko is beaten.

"Lets go to the Lost Desert." 


End file.
